The present invention is a telescopic camera. Telescopic cameras and telephoto lenses are well known. These types of devices are able to capture on film distant objects and have them appear as though they were very close. However, telescopic cameras of the prior art have been unable to focus the background and periphery of the picture when the subject of the picture is in focus due to the limited field of view these telephoto lens systems have, which is generally only about 0.75.degree.. The lenses in the prior telescopic cameras have a resolution of only about 45 line pairs/mm, have chromatic aberrations and the film only resolves about 30 to 35 line pairs.